In the discussion of the background that follows, reference is made to certain structures and/or methods. However, the following references should not be construed as an admission that these structures and/or methods constitute prior art. Applicants expressly reserve the right to demonstrate that such structures and/or methods do not qualify as prior art.
Replacement human blood is vital to medical treatment. Many medical treatments including many surgical procedures would not be possible without the availability of donated blood to replace blood lost during such procedures or due to injuries.
One problem in supplying replacement blood is that it is perishable. Blood, contains cellular components, principally red blood cells (“erythrocytes”), platelets (“thrombocytes”) and white blood cells (“leukocytes”), suspended in plasma. As soon as blood is collected, red cells within the blood may acquire “storage lesions,” which may reduce the effectiveness of these cells to deliver oxygen to tissue. Moreover, freezing and thawing may damage cells and reduce their effectiveness. The blood may also acquire inflammatory factors, especially when white cells are allowed to remain. The blood may also contain infectious agents that may proliferate, especially when blood components are stored at room temperature as is the case for platelets. For these reasons, fresh blood is more effective and, in practice, is preferred over older blood. Regulatory agencies have set the time period for using red blood cells to 42 days after collection, and the time period for using platelets to five days (or 7 days provided special storage conditions are ensured), reflecting the risk of proliferation of bacteria as platelets are stored at room temperature. Expired blood components are no longer suitable for human use. In the United States of America, in 2006, approximately 400,000 units of 16.75 million units of red blood cells collected, and approximately 200,000 units of 1.810 million units of (single donor) platelets collected, expired before use.
Another problem in supplying replacement blood is that the replacement blood is typically matched to the recipient's blood type only with respect to an abbreviated blood type such as A+, AB−, or O−, indicating the presence (“A”, “B” or “AB”) or absence (“O”) of the antigens within the ABO blood group system and the presence (“+”) or absence (“−”) (often determined by traditional “agglutination” methods) of the D antigen, a constituent of the RH blood group system. However, blood cells express a multiplicity of antigens. For example, red blood cells comprise dozens of antigens within 30 blood group systems defined to date by the International Society of Blood Transfusion. Any of the antigens, which are associated with molecules on cell surfaces of replacement blood cells, may cause the recipient's immune system to treat the replacement blood as foreign if the recipient's own blood cells do not have the same antigens as the replacement blood antigens. This, in turn, may lead to immune reactions and adverse clinical events. Adverse events may be mild and have no significant effect on the patient or may be severe and life threatening. In 2006, 72,000 adverse transfusion-related events were reported. Determining the identity of individual antigens, or that of an entire set comprising an antigen profile, for recipient and for (donors of) replacement blood may be prohibitively time consuming and expensive; in the USA, routine antigen testing prior to red blood cell transfusion currently is limited to the principal antigens, A, B and D while platelet transfusion routinely proceeds without any antigen testing.
One way to avoid an immune system reaction is to determine the recipient's and prospective donors antigen profiles (for cells to be transfused) and to select replacement blood on the basis of its antigen profile such that it does not appear foreign to the recipient's immune system. However, finding suitable, or “compatible”, antigen profiles may require determining the antigen profile of many donor blood samples. Additionally, current methods for determining blood cell antigen profiles, especially the traditional methods of directly probing antigens associated with proteins on cell surfaces are time consuming and expensive. Reagents that are needed to directly probe the antigens are scarce and expensive, and often unlicensed, and current procedures are time-consuming with only one antigen at a time being determined. Additionally, there may be many technical difficulties encountered especially when analyzing complex cases for patients who are in need of transfusion.
An alternative method of determining antigen profiles directly relies on the analysis of a genomic DNA (“gDNA”) sample by determining specific sequences of nucleotides within genes known to encode blood group antigens. Alternate forms of related sequences of nucleotides, also referred to as alleles, may encode alternate forms of an antigen, as in the case of many blood group antigens. A variable site within the sequence of nucleotides, also referred to as polymorphic site or a polymorphism, may be referred to as a marker, and the composition at that site an allele or attribute of the DNA (that is: a genetic attribute); determining one or more alleles or attributes of DNA may be called determining an allele or attribute profile of the DNA. So, determining an attribute profile of the DNA may also be called determining an allele profile of the DNA, and more generally determining an attribute profile or allele profile for a nucleic acid, since DNA is a nucleic acid.
In current practice, it is common to determine allele profiles one sample at a time, and often one allele at a time, and given the requisite expenditure of time, frequently many hours, even with state-of-the-art methods of “multiplex” analysis providing the entire allele profile of an individual, making it impractical to conduct comprehensive allele profiling of large numbers of individuals, including recipients or donors of blood. These same problems relating to transfusion may be common to problems where alleles of a nucleic acid must be determined, especially when large numbers of samples are to be processed rapidly and cost-effectively, for example, for the purpose of selecting units for transfusion on the basis of matching donor allele profiles to those of intended recipients. Similarly, it would be desirable to select individuals on the basis of desirable allele profiles and corresponding phenotypic stratification, for example, in connection with selecting participants for clinical trials in accordance with profiles relating to rates of drug metabolism.